Almost Doesn't Count
by Terry's random ninja tea tree
Summary: Kenron's Request. It's about the actors themselves, not the characters. CodyXLogan. Slash. You have been warned. Rated T for now.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Logan Lerman, Cody Linley, or any other actor that stars in HOOT.**

This is Kenron's request. I know it's a little late...okay, so A LOT late but planning it out and figuring out what I wanted to do with it was tough. So forgive me Kenron...that is if you still exist. I hope you like it.

I want to thank **_13chocox _**for Beta-ing for me and all his smartass e-mails that made me smile. Now that I think about it I don't really know if he**_ IS_** a he. I hope so or I'm making a jackass out of myself right now. But thanks anyway. :) You should worship him because he's awesome.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody sighed to himself as he waited for his cue. He was having an off day and it was really messing with filming. This was the thirty-seventh time they had attempted the scene and Cody had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. The particular scene that was in progress was where Mullet Fingers and Roy meet for the first time. Cody couldn't understand why he was having trouble with that particular scene but he had a feeling it was something to do with his brunette co-star.

It wasn't that he didn't like Logan, quite the opposite. He had developed an unsettling fondness for the other boy. Ever since the first day of shooting, they'd been encouraged to get to know each other, which meant getting to know Logan. Besides Logan, Cody had become fast friends with Brie. The cast had spent a good amount of time with each other before filming began.

Logan and Dean were best friends before the movie, which made some feel left out around them. Cody, on the other hand, had seen this as a way to get closer to Logan. He talked to Dean frequently and always managed to bring the brunette up in the conversation. He'd always back down from the subject when Dean started to look at him funny. He didn't want Dean catching on to his fondness for the brunette.

"Cody!"

Cody's eyes snapped open and he looked frantically around. He saw the director walking towards him and he didn't look pleased.

"Yes sir?"

The director sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Cody, is there something wrong that I should know about?"

"No...I'm just feeling a bit off today."

"Now normally I'd tell you to shake it off and get back to work. But considering that you've had no other problems, I'm going to give you the rest of the day off."

"You don't have..."

"I believe I do. If it could help then I'm willing to try. Go back to your trailer and get some rest. Tomorrow you all have a free day so try to sort out your problem by the time we start shooting again, ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem Cody. Just don't let it happen again."

Cody nodded before leaving the set. He gave one last look over his shoulder and saw Logan. Logan smiled at him but he looked troubled. Cody smiled back before continuing on his way to his trailer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Logan watched as Cody left the set. He'd been worrying about the blonde lately. He'd noticed that Cody wasn't focused today and was having trouble with the current scene. Logan was having a little trouble with it himself but not to Cody's extreme. A lot of touching was involved between the two in the particular scene. The amount made Logan nervous and perhaps Cody as well.

"Okay!" Logan turned to look at the director, "Since Cody was feeling a bit off today, I gave him the rest of the day off. Since we need him for this scene, we'll just take the rest of the afternoon off and resume after tomorrow."

Logan had a feeling the director had been looking for an excuse to quit after the twentieth take. He couldn't blame the guy though. It was midday in Florida and it was boiling outside. Logan got a ride back to the trailers and decided to give Cody a visit. He knocked tentatively and waited.

"Come in."

Logan opened to door to reveal Cody sprawled out on his couch. "Hey."

Cody looked up surprised. "Oh...Hey Logan. What are you doing here?"

"Director decided to wrap up shooting for the day."

"Oh. Did he say why?"

"He said since we needed you for the scene we could take the rest of the afternoon off."

"Glad I could help somehow."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Cody looked up at him nervously.

"It seems like it. You weren't focused on set."

"I'm sor..." Cody began but Logan cut him off.

"Don't say that unless you intend on telling me what's wrong."

Cody sighed and sat up on the couch. "It's complicated."

"We have time." Logan sat on the couch next to the blonde.

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Logan smiled.

Cody managed to crack a small, feeble smile. "I can confide in you, right?"

"Course Cody, what are friends for?"

Cody flinched at the word friend. "A lot of things, I guess."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Oh." Cody smiled sheepishly.

"So stop stalling and tell me already."

"It's about the dumbest thing ever."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Out with it."

Cody closed his eyes. "I like someone."

"That's all?"

Cody opened one eye. "Yeah."

Logan snorted. "That's not complicated."

"It is when you're me."

"Well since I'm not you, it's not."

"You wouldn't understand." Cody was becoming slightly annoyed by Logan's persistence.

"Try me." Logan crossed his arms.

Cody sighed. "The person I like...

"Yeah."

"Well, I shouldn't like that person."

"Why not?"

"I just shouldn't! Okay?" Cody's patience had come to an end.

"Cody." Logan's voice was soft as he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Cody's anger vanished.

"You shouldn't have to feel that way. No matter whom it is...you shouldn't be afraid to admit it."

Cody looked up, startled. _It's almost as if he knows...But he couldn't. I'm sure if he knew who it was he'd hate me. I just know it._

"But it's wrong..."

Cody's face was immediately jerked up to look Logan in the eye. The brunette didn't look very happy with Cody's words.

"Listen to me. Loving someone is never wrong. So why should liking be any different? No matter what anyone else tells you...love is never wrong."

Logan released the blonde's face and leaned back on the couch. Cody watched him carefully, waiting for some sort of sign. They sat in an awkward silence. Cody realized he would have to break it if he wanted the conversation to get anywhere.

"It's just difficult."

"I know." Logan whispered softly.

Cody looked over at the younger teen and smiled. Logan smiled back and that gave Cody all the encouragement he needed.

"At first I was scared to admit it to myself. Then as I came to accept that I couldn't change how I felt, I was more worried about others finding out. Now, I'm more scared of that person finding out."

"It can't be that bad."

"Can I trust you?"

"I'd like to think you can."

Cody took a deep breath and was about to blurt it out, then Logan's cell phone rang.

"Give me a second." Logan smiled an apology before flipping the phone open.

"Yeah?"

Cody just sat back and waited, casually listening to Logan's conversation.

"I'm with Cody."

The blonde smiled slightly, wishing it meant what he wanted it to. Logan nervously glanced at him briefly. This peaked Cody's curiosity.

"No! What would make you say that...Dean just shut up."

"Stop being so rude, you barely know him."

Cody was really interested now at hearing Logan's words.

"Fine! Bye."

Logan snapped his phone shut with an irritated look on his face.

Cody was interested now. "What's wrong?"

Logan looked over at him and his expression softened. "Dean is just being a jerk."

"He doesn't like me much does he?"

"Why would you say that?" Logan glanced over at him nervously.

Cody laughed. "It's not like he hides it. In fact, I'm pretty sure he displays his disgust for me openly to everyone."

"Oh, that's not true!"

"Logan let's be honest with each other, okay?"

Logan sighed. "Okay...so Dean's not your biggest fan but he's not all that bad. He just doesn't know you well."

"He knows me well enough to hate my guts."

"Cody don't say that..." Logan looked uncomfortable now.

"Why not? It's true."

"He wasn't always mean to you."

"That's true but why does he now?"

"I don't know." Logan looked away.

Cody could tell he was lying but he let it drop. "So?"

"About that person you like?"

Cody shook his head. "It's not really important."

"I think it is. If your crush is serious enough to distract you from filming then it must be important. You've got to tell somebody."

Cody hung his head in defeat. "It's..."

The trailer door swung open as Brie stormed in. "The nerve of that...Oh, Hi Logan."

She smiled slightly as she noticed the brunette. Logan smiled back as he stood.

"I should really get going Cody. Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

Cody smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great. See ya!"

He watched as the brunette retreated out the door. He turned back to Brie to find her smiling.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just delighting in seeing you actually interact with your lover boy."

"He's not my lover boy!" Cody protested.

Brie just shook her head. "So, did you tell him yet?"

Cody looked up sheepishly. "Almost."

Brie scoffed as she threw a pillow at him. "Almost doesn't count!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Logan opened the door of his trailer to find Dean sitting on the couch.

Logan sighed. "Dean..."

But Dean cut him off. "Don't start. I know I acted out of line on the phone but I'm here to say I'm sorry."

Logan rolled his eyes and hit Dean in the head with his water bottle. "I accept your apology."

"So...How'd the meeting with Blondie go?"

"Don't call him that."

"Why not? He's a blonde."

"But...Oh, never mind."

Dean smiled in victory. "Well, why was he all weirded out today?"

"He has a crush."

Dean looked over at him in disbelief. "Serious?"

"Yeah." Logan groaned and rubbed his temples.

'Who?"

"He never said but he did say it was wrong and he didn't want that person to know."

"I knew it!" Dean exclaimed suddenly.

"Knew what?" Logan eyed him warily.

"I knew he liked you."

"What?! Hold on Dean. He never sa..."

But Dean cut him off once more. "It makes sense."

"How?"

"Every time he'd talk to me, he'd bring you up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't notice at first but he'd always back off when I started giving him strange looks."

"Dean!"

"What? I can't help it if I'm protective of you."

Logan crossed his arms and pouted. "I can't believe you."

"I'm just the straight best friend here."

"Maybe that was my mistake, telling you in the first place." Logan's anger was bubbling up.

"Hey." Dean started softly. "You know it would never change anything between us. You're still my best friend. Regardless of your sexual preference."

"I know." Logan lowered his eyes, ashamed.

"It's okay." Dean smiled. "You just have to expect me to instantly hate the guy that likes you."

"Why?"

"I don't trust him."

"Why not?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Any guy who comes along and is interested in you is instantly going to be under my watchful eye. I get involved to make sure there's nothing suspicious about him that I should know about. I'm here to watch out for you and make certain no guy will hurt you."

Logan snorted. "Sooner or later I am going to hurt. You do know that, right?"

"Yes, but when that does happen I'll be ready to break his face."

"How sweet of you."

"I know." Dean smiled cheekily.

Logan shoved him playfully before growing serious again. "I like him, too."

"I know."

Logan shot him a seething glare. "How?"

"I'm your best friend of course I know."

Logan rolled his eyes this time. "Whatever."

"So, did he even hint at who it might be?"

"Almost." Logan shrugged.

"Almost doesn't count." Dean threw his arms up, fed up with it all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, so? Did you like it? I hope you did because there's more to come. If my Beta-Reader doesn't slack off. XD **_RXR!_**

MUTT


End file.
